Devices or systems for a quantity-controlled, and thus also volume-controlled filling of containers with a liquid filling material are known. In a known device, the filling positions provided on the circumference of a rotor that can be driven to rotate around a vertical machine axis consist in each case of a filling element and a container carrier. During the filling or the filling process, the container carrier suspends the containers, which can be bottles, by a neck or throat ring formed on their respective bottle necks. A weighing cell connects the container carrier to the rotor.
During filling, the weight of the particular container is recorded. This permits the quantity of filling material introduced into the container to be controlled.
In a high output device, which fills a large number of bottles per unit time, there is not much time between when the bottles are filled and when they are passed to a subsequent conveying station. As a result, there is very little time to weigh the filling material. This can be a disadvantage.
Also known is a filling machine for filling containers with a rotor that can be rotated around a vertical machine axis and with a plurality of filling positions provided on the rotor.
On a transport star, which forms either a container inlet or a container outlet, there is provide a manipulator with a weighing installation. These are used to remove randomly selected containers from the container flow, to weigh these containers, and to then re-insert them into the container flow. Removing containers from the container flow, weighing them, and returning the containers into the container flow takes a considerable time. As a result, it is difficult to achieve high output. Moreover, the processes of removing containers from the container flow and reinserting them can be failure-prone.
Also known is a device for the automatic quality control of test pieces, in particular of tablets or pills. Such a device includes a rotating transport wheel driven forming a plurality of receptacles on its circumference. This wheel moves test pieces past a weighing station to weigh them. However, this known device is not suitable for a quantity-controlled or volume-controlled filling of containers.